gran_turismofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Gran Turismo (PSX)/Licencja/Klasa A
Poniżej przedstawiono testy licencji krajowej B w oryginalnym grze Gran Turismo, z których wszystkie testy są skupione na zaawansowanych umiejętnościach jazdy. Jeśli graczowi uda się zdobyć wszystkie złota w ośmiu testach w tej licencji, otrzymuje w nagrodę samochód TRD 3000GT. UWAGA! Nazwy i opisy mogą się różnić wersjami pomiędzy PAL a NTSC. A-1 * Nazwa (oryginalna): Practical cornering 1 * Nazwa (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): Praktyczne pokonywanie zakrętów 1 * Opis (PAL): Accelerate away from the starting point, go round the first corner and then go through the finishing gate. Watch out as the straight is longer than the previous test, so you will be entering the corner at a higher speed. * Opis (NTSC): Accelerate away from the starting point, turn on the first corner and go through the finishing gate. Watch out as the straightaway is longer than the previous tests, and you will be entering the corner at a higher speed. * Opis (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): Przyspiesz od punktu startowego, skręć na pierwszym zakręcie, a następnie przejedź przez bramę mety. Uważaj, jak prosto jest dłuższy niż w poprzednim teście, więc będziesz wchodził w zakręt z większą prędkością. * Tor: Deep Forest (ostatni zakręt do pierwszej serpentyny) * Samochód: Toyota SUPRA RZ '96 * Limit czasowy: 34 sekundy A-2 * Nazwa (oryginalna): Practical cornering 2 * Nazwa (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): Praktyczne pokonywanie zakrętów 2 * Opis (PAL): Accelerate away from the starting point, go round the first corner to the right and then go through the finishing gate. Watch out as the straight is longer than the previous test, so you will be entering the corner at a higher speed. * Opis (NTSC): Accelerate away from the starting point, turn on the first corner to the right and go through the finishing gate. Watch out as the straightaway is longer than the previous tests, and you will be entering the corner at a higher speed. * Opis (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): Przyspiesz od punktu startowego, skręć na pierwszym zakręcie w prawo, a następnie przejedź przez bramę mety. Uważaj, jak prosto jest dłuższy niż w poprzednim teście, więc będziesz wchodził w zakręt z większą prędkością. * Tor: Deep Forest (ostatni zakręt do pierwszej serpentyny) * Samochód: Toyota SUPRA RZ '96 * Limit czasowy: 27 sekund A-3 * Nazwa (oryginalna): Practical cornering 3 * Nazwa (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): Praktyczne pokonywanie zakrętów 3 * Opis (PAL): Accelerate away from the starting point, and go round the first tight corner to the right. Be careful going round the corner as the car will veer to the left on braking and become unstable. * Opis (NTSC): Accelerate away from the starting point, and turn on the first tight corner to the right. Be careful going around the corner as the car will swerve to the left on braking, making it unstable. * Opis (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): * Tor: Grand Valley Speedway (ostatnie szykany do pierwszej serpentyny) * Samochód: Mazda éfini RX-7 Type RB (FD) '96 * Limit czasowy: 44 sekundy A-4 * Nazwa (oryginalna): Handling multiple corners 1 (PAL, z menu; NTSC) / Coping with multiple corners 1 (PAL, przed startem) * Nazwa (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): Jak samemu poradzić z pokonywaniem wielokrotnych zakrętów 1 * Opis (PAL): Go efficiently round a succession of tortuously twisting multiple corners. The aim is to raise the overall average speed of all sections, without any unnecessary slowing down. * Opis (NTSC): Go efficiently around a complex series of multiple corners. The aim is to raise the overall average speed of all sections, without any unnessary slowing down. * Opis (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): * Tor: Trial Mountain (dwa tunele) * Samochód: Nissan SKYLINE GT-R V • spec (R33) '97 * Limit czasowy: 39 sekund A-5 * Nazwa (oryginalna): Handling multiple corners 2 (PAL, z menu; NTSC) / Coping with multiple corners 2 (PAL, przed startem) * Nazwa (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): Jak samemu poradzić z pokonywaniem wielokrotnych zakrętów 2 * Opis (PAL): This is a test of several high-speed S-bend corners culminating in a sharp left turn. The point is to raise your exit speed as you come out of the last left corner. You will receive large time penalties if you touch the walls. * Opis (NTSC): This is a test of several high-speed S-bend corners followed by a sharp left turn. The aim is to raise your exit speed as you come out of the last corner. You will receive large time penalties if you touch the walls. * Opis (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): * Tor: Grand Valley Speedway (druga serpentyna prowadząca do tunelu) * Samochód: Honda PRELUDE SiR '96 * Limit czasowy: 30 sekund A-6 * Nazwa (oryginalna): Handling multiple corners 3 (PAL, z menu; NTSC) / Coping with multiple corners 3 (PAL, przed startem) * Nazwa (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): Jak samemu poradzić z pokonywaniem wielokrotnych zakrętów 3 * Opis (PAL): Take the multiple corners which come after the acceleration sections. Be careful at the first tight turn to the right, as the car will veer to the left and slow down, making it unstable. It is also important to keep a good racing line. * Opis (NTSC): Take the multiple corners which come after the track's high speed sections. Be careful at the first tight turn to the right, as the car will swerve to the left and slow down, making it unstable. It is also importamt to keep a good racing line. * Opis (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): * Tor: Deep Forest (podwójne zakręty prowadzące do linii mety) * Samochód: Toyota MR2 GT-S '96 * Limit czasowy: 27 sekund A-7 * Nazwa (oryginalna): Advanced techniques (PAL, z menu; NTSC) / Special techniques (PAL, przed startem) * Nazwa (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): Zaawansowane techniki * Opis (PAL): Do five laps of this small specially built course, which has a lap length of 100 metres. You will need to use low-speed sidebraking technique and be able to change direction quickly without spinning. * Opis (NTSC): Do five laps of this small specially built course, which has a lap length of 100 meters. You will need to use low-speed sidebraking techniques and be able to change direction quickly without spinning. * Opis (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): * Tor: Powersliding Ring, Tire Island * Samochód: Subaru IMPREZA Sedan WRX STi Version III '96 * Limit czasowy: 33 sekundy A-8 * Nazwa (oryginalna): A-Class Licence final test (PAL, z menu) / Test for A Licence (PAL, przed startem) / A-Class License final test (NTSC) * Nazwa (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): Test końcowy na licencję krajową A * Opis (PAL): Go round the first right-handed corner, along a high-speed section and through a right-handed hairpin bend. THis is a difficult test which asks you to take two tight corners at high speed. * Opis (NTSC): Turn on the first righ-handed corner, followed by a high-speed section and a right handed hairpin bend. This is a difficult test which requires you to take two tight corners at high speed. * Opis (nieoficjalne polskie tłumaczenie): * Tor: Grand Valley Speedway (ostatnia szykana do pierwszej i drugiej serpentyny) * Samochód: Toyota SUPRA RZ '96 * Limit czasowy: 1 minuta 8 sekund Kategoria:Gran Turismo 1